herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Axdv
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the La Gaspesie page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mel Hood (talk) 03:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've been working on around here lately. Let me know if you ever need anything. Mndarrr (talk) 07:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New Achievement Layout Hey I wanted to get your opinion on the new achievement page layout before I finish updating the other pages. Another pair of eyes is a good thing today :D They give you wings - I put the related achievements into a template so when we update the list once it automatically updates all the pages that use it at the same time. (hooray for less work!) I also bumped the main achievement pic over to the center at the top because everything seemed like weird spacing. Do you think it makes it easier to read at all? Mndarrr (talk) 01:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) <3 <3 Yay! Thank you! Mndarrr (talk) 01:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ... oh i'm moving the pics like you said, cause it totally looks better :D Mndarrr (talk) 01:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Locations!! On those location pages, you dont need to worry about adding how rare the fish are in an area. We're going to put that info on the fish pages because its the same for a fish no matter where you catch it. That should save you a little bit of trouble! You can check if a location is used for quests by checking 'what links here' (click on my tools at the bottom of the page and what links here should be an option) if you want to. All the quests are posted with proper links now, so we'll be going through everything to double check that quests link up at some point anyways. :D These location template updates have been a pain to get through, so I'm THRILLED that you're helping on it! I've been dreading doing the updates to be honest. Most of the newer fish/monsters/butterflies/flowers werent listed on the original pages so I'm dragging my trap all over Europe and recounting every single thing on the pages to make sure its all still correct. Its... tedious - haha. Mndarrr (talk) 09:47, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yeah. All the monsters you could trap at a location will be listed, so we can just check the one trap to get the list. Fish and monsters are the easiest to check and update. Its those pesky butterflies that are the hard ones cause most locations only spawn one or two at a time and you've got to pick them up and wait for more to check which ones are new. But its great XP and you can sell them for lots of coins! Mndarrr (talk) 10:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you again for everything! Dont worry too much about the little stuff, we can always go back and alphabetize things and add in little things later on. I'm off to bed though, have fun!! Mndarrr (talk) 11:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We're almost done with Europe - only have Russia left!! I see you're working on North America now. Mel took on South America and there's only three spots we need to fix for that before we're done. I'll do Antarctica today just so we can check it off (I've got a buddy whose house is right next to it). Mndarrr (talk) 05:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry about South America, I can fix those last three cause I've got buddies close by. And I have a few in Russia too, so it shouldnt be a problem :D Mndarrr (talk) 07:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh! North America was just finished before we changed the page layout, and everything got updated at that point (like two weeks ago?). So we can just dump all the info and add the world picture and those pages are done. It'll be a lot easier than Europe and Asia. :D Mndarrr (talk) 15:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Stone Piles Yeah I noticed that those stone piles only give 1 stone now. They used to be infinite (like the mines) so we just linked them there. I think we should make a Stone Pile page similar to the stone mine page, and then list stone pile on the western fundy shore page. Is it listed in the almanac under stone? Mndarrr (talk) 07:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I guess I read someone's mind when I made the Stone Pile page. :) They've always given only 1 or 2 for me and then disappeared so the infinite setting must have been from before I started in April. Also do they always show up on certain maps? I could have sworn they just popped up randomly once in a while. Like starium and creeps, but more common. o_0 Alenxa (talk) 06:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I went back to Hampi where I took the pic for the page and it was there again. (Either that or I forgot to collect it in all the page-making.) I also had one on Fundy Shore, so I fixed the page to indicate it's a location item rather than random. Guess it's something else to look for in our wanderings. Alenxa (talk) 18:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ooh good catch! Yeah it was probably added at somepoint or copied somewhere in the shuffle. According to Wikipedia Timna Valley is in Israel so I'm going to remove it from the Africa stuff. At some point in the future I'm going to find a decent "More info on wikipedia" box and have each page link to the actual location on wikipedia. But Thanks for pointing that out! It's all cleared up <3 Mndarrr (talk) 18:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to pop by and say thanks for the help and to let you know that pages should only be linked once on a page. Example, the quest One Keen Keukegen, Nakadori is only linked once. It's some kinda wiki rule we have to follow..lol Those new pages that Amanda did should have been correct. Thanks <3 Mel Hood (talk) 01:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey now! Clean up your own mess..lmao. I just add the locations that take place there. No clue if that's right. Amanda had a few errands to run, I'm not sure if she'll be back tonight. Mel Hood (talk) 01:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I think it was just on the new quests..shouldn't be to hard to find. (✿◠‿◠) Mel Hood (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Did you want to help with any of the new stuff? If so, what are you comfortable working on? Mel Hood (talk) 01:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Have you added new pages before? Mel Hood (talk) 02:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) There's a ton of new items in the Almanac if you want to work on those. Mel Hood (talk) 02:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll step back and let you work on those. There are some items for the new trap that need to be added too. If you don't have a color picture for it just upload the gray one. We can replace them with color ones once we get them. Mel Hood (talk) 02:15, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Have fun! lol <3 Mel Hood (talk) 02:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Answers... sorta Um... I have no idea. Honestly. Haha! Not so helpful, am I? I think we started adding quest lists to pages because people were wondering, but we stopped because the links got crazy. So we never came up with a standarized version for the location pages. As for the item pages, its the same story. We started listing out a sentence "This item is not needed for any quests." but when things changed we had to add in the other stuff and a bullet point, so we swapped to "This item is needed in the following quests: *None". But then on a few of the pages the text wrapped around funny so we just did a simple bullet point with None. I'd prefer the second method, but we dont have an official way to do it yet. As for the date added, we dont have anything official for that yet either. As far as I'm concerned as long as the item is in the Category:Update October 31, 2013 its fine. I'd been adding it to the item pages under the main description, but not on quest or monster pages. Looks like we need to have some forum discussion about all that, huh? Mndarrr (talk) 03:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lady, Locations marked with Fan Favorites, should be a specific spot where you can catch only that fish with that specific lure. I took the fanfav off today because you can catch the Blue Guppy at those locations. This should help, Fan Favorites :) Mel Hood (talk) 05:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't feel bad, I went to fix it and messed it up even more. *facepalm* lol Mel Hood (talk) 16:11, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Heya! I just wanted to let you know I was going through and fixing some broken links that showed up in our wanted pages lists for the wiki. One of the links on your profile page had changed to a retired quest page, so I fixed it to make it point to the right spot.